Dreams Within
by Reign968
Summary: Imagine if you will, a distant future, one filled with light, the sky no longer a limit. This is that future, this is the continuing story, a story about an ocean, an ocean of stars. pairings CliffxNell, FaytxSopia
1. Prologue

Imagine if you will, a distant future, one filled with light, the sky no longer a limit. This is that future; this is the continuing story, a story about an ocean, an ocean of stars.

Star Ocean III: Till the End of Time A Dream Within 

**Disclaimer: **Star Ocean and Star Ocean: till the end of time, its characters, events, and settings, are trademarks of Square Enix and its affiliate companies. The views and opinions expressed in this fan fiction are those of the presenter (author) and does not reflect upon or its affiliates.

**  
Warning: **this fan fiction contains depictions of nudity, sexual conduct, scenes of violence, blood, gore, strong language, and mature subject matter. Some adults may be offended at the content, reader discretion is strongly advised.

**Prologue.**

Luther wheezed as he struggled to breath his mind filled with unanswered questions, his black massive wings, once majestic and daunting, were now tattered and useless, blood trickled and dripped from the various wounds that seemed to cover his body. The taste of iron in his mouth, his chest heaved, the pain more excruciating every time he inhaled, due to the broken ribs he received from the earlier fight. Fayt and his companions had won. They all stared at Luther, struggling to stay erect, still holding the massive spear; he raised it into the air, a wicked smile covering his mutilated face. 

"Give it up Luther!" Fayt commanded, stepping forward "we won"

"I think not, you see, I still have one card left up my sleeve" Luther drove his spear into the solid metal floor sending a huge shockwave sweeping across it, throwing Fayt and his companions to the ground. Luther turned and limped towards the massive control panel that operated the computer generated universe known as the Eternal Sphere, a fantasy world that had been created for the entertainment of the 4-D beings of the Lost City, he pressed a small button on the consol, an alarm ringed out

"DELETION OF THE ETERNAL SPHERE IS COMENCEING: ALL USERS PLESE LOG OFF AND SHUT DOWN!"

Fayt stared at the display screen, tears of anger, and sorrow filling his eyes as he listened to the computer announcing their impending doom, thoughts of revenge and rage entered his heart and mind. He stood, grasping his broadsword tightly, his knuckles turning white under his gloves, staring at Luther, Luther staring at him.

"It's too late Fayt" Luther sneered "the deletion of the eternal sphere has already begun, killing me won't make a difference now"

"Probably not, But it will sure feel good!" Fayt snarled as he raised his sword high, he stared at Luther, judging his distance, the battle playing in his mind, calculating his moves in an instant, Fayt charged towards Luther, Luther readied his spear and rushed towards Fayt, both warriors gaining speed, their minds focused on one thing and one thing only, Destruction.

Fayt leaped into the air holding his sword with murderous intent, driving his blade downward, breaking Luther's guard, Luther staggered backwards, still clutching his spear, he looked up just in time to see Fayt charging towards him in a instant Luther side stepped and swung his mighty spear, the pointed tip ripping into Fayt's lower torso, a spray of blood showering the metallic floor, Luther drove the butt end of his spear into Fayt's stomach causing him to loose his breath, catching his air, Fayt quickly side kicked Luther in the head, Luther screamed in agony and hatred, Fayt, seeing a window of opportunity as Luther struggled to lift his spear took it and buried his sword into Luther's throat. Blood spewed from his mouth, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, the lids closing as he fell to the floor, his limp body making a dull thud in the silence of the room.

Fayt stood, his body rippled with pain, and sorrow as he watched his universe come to an end. Sophia and the others slowly regained their stance. They rushed to be by Fayt's side. Blair pounded on the consol "Dammit!" she yelled "its no use I can't stop it."

Sophia clutched Fayt's arm "What are we going to do now" she cried

"Wait," Fayt said "And believe"

Suddenly Maria gasped as she clutched her head, a sheering pain entering their skulls, Fayt screamed as he felt his limbs being pulled apart, and, suddenly, there was nothing, nothing but stars, Fayt felt himself floating there, but he lacked any physical form. He remained still, hoping it would all come together, hoping for his disappearance, and his friends return

His eyes opened.

Chapter one coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Eternal Void 

Hologram of Nothing

The nightmare ache of suicide  
The razor's edge -

Black pool of all infinity  
laps coolly at the edge

Eternity, uncertainty  
fuse darkly overhead

No filter on reality  
No fear for death's quiet tread

Dire hologram of nothing  
Dark awful pit of doom

Long, depthless tomb  
Chill- satan's womb

Eternal void - come soon.

Suzanne Delaney

Fayt remained motionless, fearing the unknown, his mind wrapped in curtains of doubt, his breathing quickened, his heart wrenched from side to side, his soul being pulled two ways. Happiness, a nightmare was ended. Sadness, a new nightmare would begin. And yet, peace flowed over him for a moment, the minute a pair of the most promising and beautiful eyes fell upon him, all his pain, all his doubt was washed a way. On these eyes of emerald, a small tear fell to the earth, as she looked at him.

"Fayt!" she gasped as she bent down to embrace him, holding him close to her chest, he heard the beat of her heart.

"This has to be real" he thought, "A computer can't simulate this feeling." Fayt returned Sophia's embrace, his own tears of joy coming fourth, a feeling of indescribable words mixed with the dark essence of his nightmares

"Hey!" an abrupt voice shattering Fayt and Sophia's moment. "Maybe you guys should keep your hands off of each other till we get back to Aquios?" Cliff chuckled, his joke amusing only him.

Sophia shot him a look of mock anger, "you're just jealous," she said as she walked towards Cliff, wrapping her arms around his neck, "what would I have to be jealous about" Cliff retorted. Suddenly Sophia planted a large kiss on Cliff's cheek "there!" she said with a giggle "no you don't have to be jealous." The group laughed as Cliff's face began to turn beat red.

"YES!" Peppita shouted as she leaped in to the air, her clenched fist up thrust towards the heavens.

The celebration of the group began, laughter and shouts for joy filled the air. Mirage hugged Sophia tightly, Cliff and Adray high fived each other, Peppita and Roger danced to non-existent music, and Nel just stood there, her arms crossed, a large smile on her face as she watched the group celebrating their victory. Cliff stood and watched her, her vivid red hair moving with the small breeze as if it wanted to join the rushing air, her out-fit revealing just the right amount of flesh. Her near purple eyes reflecting an amount of joy that was barely containable. His stare was finally broken by Maria's nudge.

"She's very cute" Maria teased

"Oh?" Cliff said clearing his throat "I uh… didn't notice"

"Right, I'm not blind Cliff, you have the hots for her, don't try to deny it either" Maria said, walking away from him

Fayt watched his group, his friends as they celebrated the victory. A small smile on his face, hoping his past actions would keep them from harm. With a small sigh, he struggled to get to his feet, the motion taking it's toll on his fatigued body, he wheezed, and staggered, trying to remain standing, he looked around him, thankful that his comrades did not see his brief moment of weakness. He searched for something to quench the pang of thirst he felt in his throat. His eyes focused on a pond that was fed by a fresh water stream, as he began to walk closer to it, his right boot felt as if it were heavier than normal, almost as if it were filled with water, with each step reality began to seep in, the aching in his abdomen becoming more apparent. He reached the water, although tired and out of breath, his thirst would not be denied, suddenly, as he bent down to drink, a sharp, agonizing pain shot through his lower torso, he felt a warm liquid running down his leg, lifting his shirt, he saw the cause of his agony. A large, deep, bloody gash, caused by Luther's spear tip, was spilling Fayt's blood down his leg into his boot. He stared; fear clutching his mind, empty thoughts of panic, grasping the identity of his character, and then, a darker, twisted thought revealed itself, and it began consuming his common sense like a wild animal devouring its prey, burying his morals, ignoring his instinct of self preservation.

Fayt stared blindly at the blood flow, a voice whispering to him, coaching him through the next steps, he looked down to his belt, unsheathing a small dagger from it's scabbard, poised to make his careful incision. The blade sheared through the skin on his wrist, thick blood rushing from the wound as it spilled forth.

Roger huffed as he fell to the ground, the dancing wearing him out. Roger looked at the group as they laughed, talking about remembered battles and arguing about certain techniques, he searched the group for a familiar face that had disappeared. Thinking nothing of Fayts disappearance, Roger made his way towards the pond for a drink of water, not knowing the grim sight that lay before him. Roger froze, his body not moving, his mind not thinking, only staring at his friend. Fayt was laying face first in the pond, the water turned red from the blood that leaked from him.

Cliff and the others ran as fast as they could towards the sound of the scream and when they arrived, all the battles, all the things that they had seen, could not prepare them for the sight that unfolded. Roger had dragged Fayt as far as the little boy could from the edge of the pond, his wrists still leaking the crimson fluid, Roger just looked at them, his eyes were red, his cheeks soaked from his tears

"We're not to late, are we guys?" he said looking at them, his bottom lip shaking,

Mirage quickly bent down, placing her fingers at Fayt's throat.

"I got a pulse" she called out "but it's very weak"

Nel slashed her scarf in two, wrapping Fayts wrists tightly with the pieces. She began to feel Fayt's body; lifting his shirt she saw the still bleeding mortal wound that spread across Fayt's lower torso, she pressed both hands on the serration, hoping the pressure would stop the bleeding.

"Oh my god, He's not breathing anymore!" Cliff shouted, Sophia, upon hearing this began to compress Fayt's chest, forcing the air into his lungs, shouting at him with every press, Fayt suddenly gasped, life giving air returning to his lung's. Sophia stood; pulling a wand from the bag on her back and she began to wave it methodically.

"Healing" She shouted and a pulse of green light spread over Fayt's body, the wounds never closed, the bleeding not stopping. She stared; confused she began the spell again, but was interrupted by Nel;

"it's no use Sophia, the healing spell only works if the subject still has the will to live"

"So what am I supposed to do, he's dying!" Sophia shouted tears filling her eyes.

"We have to get him to a better place, I cant help him here" instructed Mirage.

Fayt stared at the sea of flames that lay before him, the screams of thousands entering his ears, the smell of burning flesh all around him. He pounded on his skull, trying to drive this vision from his mind, hoping that this was a nightmare. Suddenly something grabbed hold of his ankle and…

His eyes shot open, he stared at his surroundings, a clean prestige room, a light breeze entered the window carrying the scent of lavender, and a field full of sweet clover, the sound of the river filling the air. He looked at the bandages that covered his wrists and stomach, small amounts of blood visible in the cloth. Pain racked his body, his soul, however, was in complete agony, for he knew the consequences of his actions would echo for an eternity in his friends eyes. Now, he truly wished Luther had succeeded. But, now was not the time for regrets, for he was ill, and he knew that now. Slowly, he arose from his bed, and walked lamely towards the window and stared at the scene before him.

Aquiose was beautiful, the fields surrounding the city were painted a vivid green, blossoms fell from nearby Gossberry trees, the many water falls, rivers, and streams were gushing forth with an abundance of water from the snow of the mountains, but this vivid dreamscape brought him no happiness as he looked onward, only fear, a fear that… only he could understand.

" Hmm, spring," he whispered to himself, "has it been that long?

Fayt's eyelids began to grow heavy, his mind wandered; he lay on his bed, his eyes closing.

"No more nightmares, please."

Sophia stared at the river, tears streaming from her face into the rushing water.

Hope, for her, was gone, taken by the very person she laid all her hope in.

"Fayt." She whispered,

"Why? Was it something I did?"

"Something I didn't?"

"I should have seen the signs, but I didn't, and now…"

Suddenly, without cause or warning Sophia was grasped by her shoulders and spun around to face a very angered Maria, her hands had a vice like grip on her. Maria just stared at Sophia; her cheeks were wet with many tears, her eyes held so much more, she looked shattered, robbed of something, something that could not be replaced.

" Shut-up! Just shut-up, you've done nothing wrong Sophia, you can't blame your self for this!" She scorned

" Don't tell me to shut up! And why can't I, I didn't see it, I didn't notice, I was right there Maria! Right there in front of him, and I was blind, I saw the blood, but I never would have dreamed that he was injured!"

"None of us did!"

Tears fled from her eyes, eyes that had been dry for a very long time, yelling at her friends was the last thing she wanted to, but her emotions were driving her now, and they were leading Maria down un-tread paths.

"We should have, we are all to blame!" Sobbing, Sophia buried her face in her hands, "we weren't there when he needed us! We should've been…

"We couldn't. We couldn't! We had no idea he was injured, and we certainly did not know he was going to attempt suicide, but I know this Sophia! We cannot go around blaming ourselves for this! Fayt did it to himself!"

"NO!"

"YES! He did, he did Sophia!"

Maria felt a heavy slap across her face, shocked she stood silenced as Sophia walked hurriedly away. Sophia was ashamed of herself "Damn-it!" she cursed, "why? Why did I have to hit her!" suddenly, something caught her arm and jerked her back wards into a warm embrace, Maria held her tightly, they both began to weep in each other's arms.

Night fell on Aquios, Nel stared at the twin moons of Elicoor, the city bathing in their light, she sighed, the weeks events taking their toll on her energy, and her heart. Cliff walked down the long corridor towards his room, when suddenly, he stopped, the sound of someone crying from behind the wooden door.

"Nel? Are you okay?" when no response came he pushed open the door, and there standing before him was Nel attempting to hide the fact that she had been crying.

"Cliff! Don't you knock?" turning to hide her face from his prying eyes,

"Well…" he sputtered, "I asked if you were okay, when there was no answer I assumed…"

"what?" Said Nel, raising an eyebrow, turning to face him.

"What did you assume Cliff? That I wasn't okay?" she said, walking toward him an evil look on her face

"Yeah… uh, something like that" he said as he ran his hand through his hair,

Nell froze, as she looked at Cliff, his incredible physique, his golden blond hair, and his sky blue eyes, all of his redeeming features had captivated her feelings causing her hard exterior to crumble before her, in an instant her eyes flooded, her voice became weak, and she fell into Cliff's embrace and, finally, after all of the time she held it in, cried.

"Hey…" Cliff cooed, "it's alright, just let it out" his own tears began to fall as he held her, brushing her hair with his fingers, her crying slowly subsided, and soon she was fast asleep in his arms. A large smile was on his face, as he laid her in her bed, blew out the lanterns, and made his way to the door

"Stay" came a sleepy voice from the corner of the dark room

"Please?"

Cliff walked towards her, looking into her eyes, she patted the side of the bed. Cliff laid on top of the comforter, and wrapped his large arms around her, holding her tightly, listening to her as she fell asleep, soon he too began to drift off, and there they laid together, there troubles seeming as distant as their dreams.

Fire roared all around him, the flames scorching the earth, people ran from all directions, the screams of thousands entering his head, the ceiling of the roof he was in caved in causing a wall of fire before him, suddenly, from the flames, came forth a massive being, it's body was a raging inferno, vacant eye sockets glowed blood red. It grasped an evil sword in it its hands, bared its long jagged fangs, and held it high over its head, ready to bring the blade down on top of him. Fayt's mind raced as he surveyed the burning room, seeing his only chance, he seized a large liquid filled jar, and smashed it against the beings face. The demon let out an rage filled roar, Fayt rushed toward the window, and dived through the glass, the shards ripping open his skin, landing on the blood soaked ground, he turned to look at the floor of the room, the demon from within staring at him. The sound of ferocious screams, the rain of blood that showered him was all too much. He ran, as fast as he could knocking down all who stood before him, not caring which direction he was going, or where he would end up.

Suddenly the ground from beneath him disappeared, and Fayt found himself falling into a sea of fire. He hit the ground, the force causing severe pain to spread through his body. The taste of blood heavy in his mouth, his strength fleeing from him, rolling onto his back, looking to the top of the cliff, the same pair of cold blue eyes staring at him, the ringing his ears becoming unbearable, and then…

Nothing…

**Author's notes:**

"After spending a long time on a game that, in my opinion, lacked emotional drama, I took it upon myself to write a story based on what I believe are the side-effects of Fayt's journey.

"His power is very devastating, and although there are two other children who were experimented on, his power has to be the most difficult burden for him to carry, not to mention, the incredible guilt he has for all the lives that were taken in order to find him. I also think that he has guilt for the lives he has taken with his powers, the Vandeen, although they were killing innocent people, were just following orders, as any soilder would do."

"hope you liked the first chapter in my fic. Please review, or flame (tell me what I'm doing wrong so I can change.)"

"chapter 2 should be done in two weeks time, (hopefully).

Peace out:

Reign of Chaos


End file.
